A Rare Commie
by xXxSoulKeeperxXx
Summary: Well, somebodies gotta have a bit of sense.


A/N Yes I included some characters. Yes he's another addition, and yes. I'll shut up now and let you read.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder how all of the other infected were so mindless.

Wandering about, spewing up all over the place, hitting each other like crazed maniacs, and tumbling around like they never knew how to walk beforehand. Yeah, like _I_ could complain of all peo-- uh infected.

Same-old, same-old in our little world, created by this incredibly _lovely _virus spreading through our veins, corrupting us from the inside out. Hunters growling and screeching like idiots, Tanks grumbling like a schoolchild with enormous amounts of homework due in for the next day, Witches screeching like banshees and sobbing like emotion driven freaks of nature, Smokers coughing non-stop like they've got something stuck in their throats, and Boomers constantly grumbling and groaning like a woman on PMT. _The joys~_

Then, there was the humans. Firing around like maniacs; just like the Hunters pounced around like maniacs. I sure like to call everything a maniac. Just to make everything _better _there was those damned twins, they could've just been brothers- but _no_. They just had to be twins. Of all things.

I have to admit though, they are a good influence on the mindless Hunters of the rest of the pack, actually showing them how to stalk people properly, how to make sure they weren't noticing, how to not growl and give away their position etc. And I, admittedly, was quite proud of them for doing so.

That never stopped them from being annoying though.

They were just about as bad as the rest if it weren't for the fact they may have, even a little bit of human in them, like me. Despite me having that bit of human in me, I was still an infected nonetheless and therefore made me just a sickening as the other categories in which the 'humans' or 'people' had selected us into.

Out of the two most _delightful_ twins I preferred Jay. Not because he was the younger twin, nor was it because he had the most adorable face, or the most kindest smile out of the two (Jase's seems to be more psychopath). No. It was because of his intellect. He was smart and enjoyed to spend some time with me to do random puzzles, quizzes and other various things. Overall my favourite twin out of the two to spend some mess-around time with, it was nice of him to do it- you know, spend time with a common like me.

When it was for more serious matters though, Jase was my favourite. Such as: Searching for food, killing people, hunting people and the like. Jay had a mind for it; but couldn't do it. Let's just say; Jay was the brains, Jase was the brawn.

They were amiable, but not recommended.

Well, there's two infected now. Idiots. I actually don't get why they even bother to fight in the first place! I guess it's just either stupidity, predatory or whether one just got Boomer bile on the other and so they started hitting each other out of aggravation. Either way they were still all idiots.

Just to go onto yet another random ramble about nothing, there was that little 'gang' or group of infected what enjoyed to mess-around, have a bit of fun and could be deadly serious all in one. This nice little group consisted of: two Smokers, a Boomer, a Witch, three Hunters and a very stupid Tank called 'Fido'. They sound quite useless when you describe them, but I'll do it anyway!

The Smokers, called Simon and Smokey, strangely enough didn't usually enjoy to grab people with their tongues. They found it "useless" in most cases apparently. Unless they were getting a drunk, angry or hyper Jase off a very scared, angry or equally hyper Jay.

The Boomer, called Max, hated his bloated form and didn't enjoy to eat and spew up as much as the other Boomers did. He was a very kind and wise one of most of the infected around in this place.

The Witch, called Fleur, which means 'flower' in the 'French' language, which had probably been wiped off this planet by now, was a very kind Witch. Yes, that sounds absolutely _impossible_ but it is true. She only cried every now and then and she used her claws for cutting out paper dolls.

The Hunters, called...Hunter, Jase and Jay, were all pretty, um, _normal_ when it came to it. Hunter being the eldest of us all (Fido's age hasn't been specified) was probably the most laid back Hunter of all of the Hunters, was also the most strict when it came to his two younger twin brothers. I've already told you about Jay and Jase.

Then there was the Tank called Fido. Not much to say about him, apart from he loves to lick people, loves to bring back trees and large pipes and he was very obedient to Jay. As in, when Jay told him to 'sit' he would, indeed, sit.

So you could say this little group of infected were like the outcasts, and I have a very large feeling that I will eventually become one of them. After all, I don't wander around aimlessly, puke everywhere and I certainly don't chase after a pipe-bomb!

Apparently anybody is welcome to their little group so I might go ask them later on. When I can actually be bothered to talk to a mad lot.

Oh look at the people coming by with guns, better go hide so they don't shoot me. Even though eventually we're all going to die anyway. What? You haven't read the walls? They all say that they're going to drop a bomb on the city to rid all of the infected off, and yes, that includes me.

Wait a second, one of them ran out of ammunition so is whacking everybody with a pole? Now that is awesome. Stupid Hunter just dived straight into the pole and got thwacked on the face with it hahaha! That was funny. Oh well, fun's over, they got snagged by a Smoker and she's currently being dragged through a bunch of very angry infected. Poor girl.

At least her friend has some common sense to shoot the tongue and shoot the infected around her.

Is that who I think it is? Jay and Jase have just dived in and pounced them both. Those two being the random buggers they are... Well one can only _guess_ what they're doing and I know full well that they are _not_ killing them.

I'll leave your imagination to that.


End file.
